My Girl
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: Cyborg and Raven are pulled towards each other, but they try to pull away. CyRae. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network, not me.

-

-

-

Raven scowled at her dismal reflection. She knew she wasn't pretty. Her face was too thin, her skin was too pale, her cheekbones were too pronounced, her hair too unconventional, her eyes too big. Sometimes she wished she was pretty. Sometimes she wished that someone would look at her like Robin looked at Starfire.

She scowled again and breathed on the mirror, fogging it up and destroying her reflection. Almost angrily she yanked on her clothes and ran the brush through her still-wet hair. This was as good as it was going to get. No makeup or fancy jewelry for her.

Raven stepped out of the bathroom, settling her cloak around her shoulders. The Tower was quiet. Too quiet. Which meant either everyone was gone, everyone was dead, or Beast Boy was up to something.

"BWAUGH!"

It was the latter.

Beast Boy hurtled around the corner, laughing hysterically and waving a video camera in his hand. Robin was chasing him, screaming at the top of his lungs. Raven stepped back against the wall and let them pass by.

"Friends?" Starfire called. "Friends do not chase friends. I wish you to stop now!"

"What happened?" Raven asked.

The pretty redhead shrugged. "I do not know," she said. "Robin and I were sitting on the roof, and he was speaking of how nice the day was, and how I looked very nice, which I do not understand because I look the same every day, and then he got very very close to me, and then Beast Boy fell from the support beams above onto him with the recording device." She took a deep breath. "What is wrong with Robin?"

"Two words," Raven said. "Puppy love." She walked down the hall, leaving the bemused alien to chase after the boys. Robin adored Starfire. It was just a little over Star's head, that was all. On her planet, all marriages were arranged by the parents, and the couple never met until their wedding day. Flirting and dating were as strange to Starfire as…as they were to Raven.

Raven walked silently down the hall, aimlessly wandering. As she passed Cyborg's room, she heard faint music. She paused. It wasn't the usual loud, head banging rap or hiphop he usually listened to. Raven tapped on the door, but he didn't answer.

She cracked the door. "Cyborg?" she said.

The half-robot was sitting on the floor next to his CD player, his human eye thoughtful. He glanced up. "Oh," he said. "Hi, Rae."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Cyborg tried to grin. "Yeah. I'm fine," he said. But his tone didn't reassure her.

"What are you listening to?" Raven asked. "Doesn't sound like the usual audio garbage you like."

He smiled wryly at her insult. "Some old classics," he said. "C'mere." Raven sat down next to him as he showed her the CD.

"The Temptations?" Raven read.

"An old group from the 1960s," Cyborg explained. "They were pretty big way back when."

"And you listen to them because…?" Raven said, flipping the box over to read the list of tracks.

"They were my mother's favorite," he said softly. Raven's head shot up. Cyborg was no longer looking at her or even at the room, he was seeing something else. "My mother would have been thirty-seven today," he whispered.

Raven was silent for a moment. Then she tentatively reached over and laid her hand on his. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice gentle.

His fingers curled around hers, swallowing her thin hand in his big grip. He smiled at her. "Thank you, Ravie," he said.

Raven almost smiled at him. Then she realized her fingers were starting to curve around his, holding his hand tightly. She blinked. "Well, I have things to do," she stammered, getting up to leave. She left quickly.

--

Cyborg watched her go. Did she have any idea, he mused. Did she have any idea at all how she made him feel? Every time he saw her he felt it again. His knees got shaky and his hands got sweaty and his heart pounded and his head swam. He could never tell her that. She'd poke fun at him, ask him if he was coming down with the flu. But she was so achingly close, and so achingly beautiful to him. No matter where he went, he would always see her large, deep eyes staring up at him.

He remembered the first time he saw those eyes. They were frightened and vulnerable then, though her body was rigid and her backbone steely. She'd quickly found her place on the team, though he suspected she was just as insecure as Beast Boy on the inside. And all the little things she did- when she smiled at him, when she helped him with his car when she didn't know a carburetor from a gas tank, when she came and rescued him out of her mirror.

That moment he remembered.

There were times he would lie awake and stare at the ceiling, remembering what it was like to cradle her tiny warm body in his arms.

At the time, it was just scary to see her struggle like that. She was so fragile compared to that creature. When he grasped her in his fist, she looked like little more than a porcelain doll. Then she defeated him with a strength that no one had ever seen before, and she collapsed. It had seemed only natural to reach out and catch her. It was only for a second, but she sank into his arms. It was so natural for him, to hold Raven in his arms.

If only she would let him hold her again.

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

The Cyborg/Raven pairing. Ah, let the flames begin.

Seriously, nothing has brought me more pain than my Teen Titans pairings. I support CyRae, RobRae, RobStar, and Berra (how do you shorten Beast Boy and Terra?). My pairings are my personal preferences. I like them. If you don't like them, don't read the stories…isn't that a sensible way to handle the situation?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network, not me.

-

-

-

Raven struggled to keep up her shield. Usually she ended her workout after twenty minutes, but she was doing so well she thought she would go further today. The lasers would continue for another four minutes, nonstop. Raven struggled to breath, concentrating with all her strength on sustaining the shield. It wasn't working. Her lungs heaved with effort as the shield crackled and faded around her. A laser slashed against her arm, burning a hole in her leotard and singeing her skin. Raven's knees buckled as the lasers pelted against her body.

Suddenly they stopped. Raven gasped for breath, the shield falling away. She still had two and a half minutes to go. So why did it end?

"Raven?" Cyborg said, staring at her. "What the heck got into you?"

"Cy…" Raven heaved, stumbling. Cyborg reached out and took her firmly by the arms. He guided her over to a chair. Her hair brushed against her damp cheek as she struggled for breath.

"That was stupid," Cyborg said, his tone rough. "You could have been killed, Raven. What if I hadn't come?"

"I'm sorry," Raven said raggedly, leaning over.

"Yeah, I bet you are now," Cyborg said. "Just rest for a bit, Rae." His voice gentled as he spoke the diminutive of her name. "Feel better?"

She nodded slightly, finally daring to look him in the eyes. Concern was all over his face. "Rae, your cheek's bleeding," he said, reaching to touch her. "You'd better get that taken care of."

Raven nodded again, unable to breathe, and this time she didn't know why. Cyborg's face was inches from hers, his eyes gentle.

Tenderly he leaned forward and kissed her.

It wasn't an expert kiss or a deep one, but it was loving. Raven closed her eyes and started to kiss him back.

Then she pulled away.

--

Cyborg felt her lips pull away from his and opened his eyes. Raven pushed away from him. "I- I can't," she stuttered. She brushed past him and fled the room.

He sank back. Had he been stupid again? Was she angry? Was she upset? A thousand questions raced through his head, but soon vanished in the memory of Raven's soft lips pressed against his. He grinned slightly. She was a good kisser.

--

A million emotions rattled Raven as she limped down the hall. It was a hard struggle to keep them down and avoid shattering the tower with her fear and elation.

She couldn't love. No, not at all. Her mother had loved, and lost everything, even her life, because she loved.

Cyborg was no Trigon, but what if he hurt her? What if his love turned to hate?

What if her own emotions proved their downfall?

Newly resolute, Raven locked the door to her room and locked the door to her heart. No one was going to conquer her, even if she had to be alone for the rest of her days.

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

Oh, the angst!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network, not me.

-

-

-

"Um…" Beast Boy stammered. "Is it just me, or are they not talking to each other?"

"They're not talking," Robin said. The two boys watched as Cyborg and Raven strove to avoid each other.

"Friends!" Starfire chirped. "It will soon be the day of the brave forks once again!"

"Brave forks?" Beast Boy repeated.

Starfire blinked. "It is the day of the valiant tines!" she said.

"Valentine's Day," Robin clarified. "Wrong tines."

"Oh," Starfire said. "Still, even if there are no utensils of devouring involved, I believe we should celebrate the day." She skipped over to Raven, who was watching the brown sugar dissolve in her tea. "My friend! How do you choose to celebrate this day?!"

"I don't do holidays," Raven said, taking her mug and disappearing.

Starfire's perkiness was not dissuaded. "Cyborg! How shall you celebrate the day?" she asked.

"I don't do holidays," Cyborg said, idly flipping through a car magazine.

Now the pretty redhead drooped in dejection. "Friends-" she began again, but her voice was cut off by the beeping of the Titan alert.

Robin snapped into action. "Titans, there's trouble down by the docks," he said. In a matter of minutes the team was mobilized and ready for anything.

--

Well, almost anything. Raven made sure her hood was shielding her face. Cyborg was a little too close for comfort. She didn't want to face him again.

The fight was between two rival gangs, the Aircrafts and the SeaKings. It should have been a routine breakup. But Raven and Cyborg were supposed to team up.

"Raven!" Cyborg called. "Help me out here!"

Raven ignored him. She wasn't going to do anything for that shiny hunk of metal. Her emotions were close to bursting. "Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" she screamed. But just as she was lifting up the nearby Dumpster to dissuade the gang members, Cyborg hit it at the same time with his cannon. The Dumpster collapsed, taking the two Titans with it. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were more than a little unnerved, but they ended the fight before going to check on the two of them.

They could hear the screaming a mile away. "You stupid girl!" Cyborg was shouting. "You should've helped me!"

"Why should I?" Raven growled. "You egoist. If you're so tough, you don't need me."

"I'm an egoist? What about you, Miss-My-Nose-Is-Permanently-Stuck-In-The-Air? You're not egotistical?"

"Never."

"I can't believe you! This is your fault! You little halfbreed!"

Raven clamped her hands over ears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she screamed, a wave of energy pushing the remains of the dumpster into the wall with so much force it went straight through. "I may be a halfbreed, but at least all of my body parts are intact!"

There was a long pause, as Raven realized what she had just said. "Oh, Cyborg," she started to say. "I'm-"

Cyborg slapped her across the face, sending her crashing into the pavement. "You smartmouthed brat," he said, his voice so angry it was quiet. "I can't believe that you would stoop so low." He turned to Robin, ignoring the girl crumpled on the ground. "I'm going to leave for a while," he said.

"You- you will be back?" Robin said.

"Maybe," Cyborg said, the anger raw in his voice. "I don't know." With that, he turned and walked away.

"Raven," Starfire said. She caught Robin's arm. "Come. We should-"

Robin shook Star's gentle hand away. "Not right now," he said. He stalked off. Beast Boy looked at Robin, then Starfire's pleading eyes, then Raven, and then Cyborg's slumped, dejected back. After a moment he shook his head and followed Robin.

Starfire sighed. What was happening to her friends? She knelt beside Raven. "Raven?" she said, touching the girl's cheek. There was a bright red mark and several scratches from Cyborg's mechanical finger joints. Starfire realized that Raven was not unconscious- she was trying not to cry. Gently Starfire eased her friend into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her. "Do not be sad," she said. "He will come back."

"No-o, he won't," Raven said, her voice trembling. "I've messed everything up."

Starfire hugged her, soothing her as she might a small child. "He will come back," Starfire promised. "He will come back."

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:  
**Wow. Talk about cheap shots.

I must say, though, I like my "Valentine" pun.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network, not me.

-

-

-

The next week was strained. Robin barely acknowledged Raven's presence, and Beast Boy seemed caught in the middle. Only Starfire tried to ease the dejected girl's spirits, but soon Raven was spending more and more time alone in her room. She came out for meals only occasionally. By the end of the week, it took extreme coaxing for Raven to come out. It was the first time she'd come down to eat in two days. Still, she only sat there, pushing the food around with her fork.

"Aren't you hungry?" Starfire asked, hovering over her like a distracted mother hen with only one chick.

"No. My stomach hurts. I don't feel like eating," Raven mumbled. She looked paler than usual, excepting the massive black mark on her cheek. Starfire kept trying to get her to eat something, but the lavender-haired girl would have nothing. Robin and Beast Boy didn't say anything.

The silence was finally broken by the Titan alarm. Robin jumped up and checked the computer- something that had once been Raven's task. "It's at the outskirts of town," Robin said. "Titans- go!" The four Titans left the tower.

Starfire kept a worried eye on Raven. She was lagging behind everyone else, dragging alone. Raven was her best- her only girl friend. It would be awful if something happened to her. Starfire veered towards Robin. "Robin," she said. "We should send Raven back."

"I agree," Robin said. "She shouldn't be a member of our team anymore."

Starfire's jaw dropped in shock. "Robin!" she cried. "Why would you say something like this? Raven is our family! Can you not see that she is sorry?"

"Star, I don't think-" He broke off, seeing the big violet eyes staring at him from beneath the hood. Raven heard every word he said. The girl turned away quickly.

--

Raven could feel her soul aching. All because of one stupid comment, she had destroyed everyone. Her body trembled in an effort to hold back the emotions. She would show him. She would show Robin that she truly was sorry. There had to be something she could do, something that would prove she wasn't worthless.

She threw herself in the fight, but her half-starved body was lethargic and couldn't respond to her mind's impulses. Blocking the pain, she forced herself to fight harder than she had ever fought before.

--

Beast Boy kept an eye on Raven. Her whole body was drooping in midair like a petal torn from a flower. She wasn't strong enough to be out doing this. Beast Boy glowered. How could he be so stupid? He'd have to watch Raven more closely. She was like a big sister to him. But the fight distracted him, and when her moment came, he couldn't see it.

--

Everything was working in slow motion for her. The cliffs by the beach were swimming in front of her eyes, dancing like color bars on a junky TV. But through the haze, she could see Robin on the ground, not noticing the avalanche of rock and debris sliding down.

_This is it! I will prove myself. I will prove myself!_

--

Robin never noticed it coming until it was too late. He stared up in shock and horror as the debris slid towards him, picking up speed. Dimly he heard Starfire shouting his name.

And then a pair of hands- cold, tiny hands- pushed him out of the way.

Robin caught only a glimpse of her tired but triumphant face as the rocks fell on top of her, crushing her.

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:  
**AAANNNGGGSSSTTT.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network, not me.

-

-

-

It took some time to pull her body out from beneath the rubble. Starfire was crying as she helped the two boys clear away the rocks from on top of Raven. Robin touched the side of her neck.

"She's still alive," he said in relief. "But I think we should take her to the hospital."

"Is it that bad?" Beast Boy asked, his face pale.

Robin nodded as he lifted his little teammate in his arms. It was the least he could do for her.

--

Cyborg sighed as he stared out of the bus window. It had been nice traveling for a while, but he was ready to go home to the Tower. That is, if it was safe.

Raven's words still haunted him, but more than that, the image of his hand hitting her face haunted him more. He had never hit an innocent girl in his life. He knew now that it was anger that prompted their fight, anger and a sort of mutual fear of each other.

But would Raven want him back?

The phone in his arm rang. Cyborg started to answer, but thought better of it and let his machine get it. He settled back in his seat as he listened to his own voice, and then the beep.

"Cyborg?" The voice was unmistakably Starfire's, although it sounded quavery. Maybe it was just the reception. "Cyborg, you need to come back right now. Raven…Raven is hurt badly-"

Cyborg answered instantly. "Star, what happened?" he said, without even the courtesy of a hello.

Starfire burst into tears. "She is looks like she is about to die," she sobbed. "It is terrible. The avalanche…she pushed Robin away…"

"Is anybody with her right now?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin and Beast Boy are," Starfire said. "They have not left her, and neither did I but they wanted you to come home."

"I'll be there soon," Cyborg said. "Call me if anything else happens. I promise I'll be home in about an hour or so." He hung up and wished the clunky Greyhound had wings.

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network, not me.

-

-

-

The bus arrived in the city within the hour. Cyborg didn't even bother going back to the tower; he headed straight for the hospital.

Beast Boy was asleep in the waiting room, snoring blissfully. Cyborg shook him awake. "Hey, BB," he said gently.

The green-skinned boy leaped awake. "Cyborg," he said, his face lighting up. "You're back!"

"Yeah. How's Rae?" Cyborg asked.

The boy's face dulled. "Not good," he confessed. "She hasn't regained consciousness at all."

Cyborg nodded. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Room 135," Beast Boy said, pointing. "Robin and Star are with her now."

Cyborg walked down the hall, his heart pounding. Room 135 was at the end of the hallway, the door closed. He cracked it open.

Robin and Starfire were sitting next to each other, talking quietly. Robin seemed distraught over something, and Starfire's voice was gentle. Cyborg couldn't will himself to look at the bed. "Hey, y'all," he said softly.

"Cyborg!" Starfire exclaimed. "I am glad you are home with us." She took him by the hand and led him over to the bed. "Raven has yet to awaken."

Robin placed a hand on Starfire's arm. "C'mon," he said. "Let's leave them alone for a bit." The redhead willingly let herself be led out.

Cyborg swallowed the salty lump in his throat. The white-faced girl lying in the bed couldn't be his Raven. It couldn't be.

But it was. Her slender dancer's body was dressed in a thin white nightdress, and white bandages covered her arms. There were tubes in her nose and her mouth was open, her breath rattling in her throat. Her silky hair had been pulled to the sides, showing her tiny ears and keeping her hair away from her face. Cyborg took Raven's hand. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. The only thing coming to mind was a song. So softly, softly, he sang to her.

"I got sunshine on a cloudy day," he began. "When it rains, I got the month of May. I guess you say what can make me feel this way? It's my girl." Cyborg sang to Raven. "My girl."

Was it his imagination, or did her eyelashes flicker?

--

Raven curled up tightly. She was so cold. Her body was shivering and her teeth chattering. The other Ravens, the parts of her personality, appeared periodically to lecture her on her foolishness. And then a voice started to chase them away. It was a familiar voice, achingly familiar, but who was it? Her body grew warmer. She stretched and sat up, rubbing her eyes as the voice came nearer. Suddenly her eyes flew open.

--

"Raven?" Cyborg said. She nodded slightly, her eyes dark and bruised. "Hey, Rae, welcome back."

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm so, so sorry-"

Cyborg placed a finger against her lips. "Sh, Ravie," he said. "It's okay. It's my fault too."

"Were you the one singing?" she asked.

"I was, baby," Cyborg said, stroking her cold hands.

Raven smiled up at him drowsily. "It was pretty," she murmured.

Cyborg grinned at her adorable, raspy little voice. "Do you want to know something, Ravie?" he asked.

She nodded, her eyes expectant.

"I love you," he whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead. "I really do, Ravie."

Her soft lips touched against his. That was enough of an answer for him.

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:  
**Fluff! Angst! Flangst!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network, not me.

-

-

-

"Good news, Rae," Cyborg said. "They're going to let you out of the hospital today."

"Hallelujah," she said. "I'm so tired of hospital food."

"Don't worry. We'll make something big for you when you come home," Beast Boy said.

"I have a question," Raven said. "Where's Robin? I haven't seen him at all." Beast Boy glanced away. "Is something wrong?"

Starfire looked at her friend, her eyes honest. "He is ashamed," she said. "He feels terrible over the way he treated you."

Raven half-smiled. "Send him in here," she said. "Just him." Beast Boy nodded and scampered out to find him.

"I am glad that you will be all right, Raven," Starfire smiled. She bent over and kissed Raven's forehead like a big sister would. "Now you must hurry and get well soon."

Raven nodded, smiling slightly. Cyborg touched her cheek. "We'll be back in a little while," he said.

The other Titans left. Raven gazed out the window, her slim fingers idly plucking at the sheet.

The door creaked slightly. "Robin, go in!" she heard Starfire's voice hiss, and then there was a squeak as Robin's shoes slid on the floor.

"Um…hi," he said.

"Hello, Robin," Raven said.

The black-haired boy stared at the floor. "Um…" he stammered. "Um…"

"Robin, if you would like to say something, just go ahead and say it," she said.

Robin looked up, his face twisted. "I didn't mean what I said before," he said.

"Yes, you did," Raven countered. "You meant it at the time."

"But it was still wrong, and I…I…" He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Raven." Robin winced, half-expecting an attack of some sort.

"I forgive you," Raven said.

His head snapped up. "You do?" he gasped.

"I know what it's like to say something you don't mean," she said ruefully, sliding the sheet between her fingers. "Believe me. I know how you feel."

Robin's shoulders relaxed in relief. "Thank you," he said.

"Don't mention it," Raven said.

Starfire poked her head in. "Glorious! Reconciliation!" she said. "And now, Robin, you will have to go away. Raven has to get dressed."

Raven winced. Putting on a leotard with a sore back, twisted knee, and a broken left arm did not promise to be pleasant.

Starfire shooed Robin out, then closed the door. "These are for you," she said, laying a bag on the bed.

Raven pulled out the clothes. "What is this?" she said.

"We did not think you would like your usual clothes while you are recuperating, so we bought you these yesterday," Starfire beamed. "Trust me, you will be much more comfortable."

"Thank you," Raven said. "It was- it was very nice of you." She gingerly moved her legs to let them swing off the side of the bed. Starfire handed her a pair of shorts, and Raven started to pull them on under her nightshirt. But her legs were too weak to let her stand. "Um…Starfire?" she said. "Could you…I can't stand up."

Starfire nodded and helped the injured girl stand. She kept her hands on Raven's elbows as Raven tied the shorts around her waist awkwardly. Then the lavender-haired girl pulled off the nightshirt, clumsy with only her left hand, and Starfire saw for the first time the extent of Raven's injuries. Scabbed-over scrapes and blue bruises splotched over the girl's ivory skin. "Raven, I am so sorry," Starfire said.

"It's not your fault," she said, holding up a tank top and trying to figure out how the heck she was supposed to put it on with one hand. "It's my own."

"Raven, what are those scars from?" Starfire inquired in all innocence.

Raven froze. "Nothing," she said. "They're from…something else." She pulled the top over her head and sank back down on the bed, her body throbbing from pain.

"Do you like your new clothes?" Starfire asked.

"They're much more comfortable than my leotard," Raven said, "but I have a feeling my bra straps are showing. Do the guys have to see me like this?"

"You ready to go, Rae?" Cyborg asked.

Raven clapped her good hand on her forehead. "This is so degrading," she mumbled. "I feel so bare."

"Then I won't look at you," Cyborg said. He held out his arms. "Now let's get you home, Ravie."

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:  
**When I was a cheerleader back in the day I had to wear a bodysuit/leotard thing that looked like Raven's. Those things are freaking uncomfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network, not me.

-

-

-

"You don't have to baby me," Raven protested. Cyborg scooped her up in his big arms.

"Yes, I do," he said. Raven smiled slightly and curled her left arm around his neck, letting her broken right one rest against her stomach. He noticed. "Your arm hurting you?"

"No," she said. Cyborg shot her a half-reproachful look. "Maybe a little," Raven conceded.

"You're not going to be doing much for a while," Cyborg told her. "You won't get better if you don't rest."

"I'm not going to be a burden. I can still help." Raven glowered. "Put me down right now."

Grinning, Cyborg set her down on the floor in the middle of the room. She took one tipsy step before tumbling back into his arms. "You'd better be good, Rae," he said. "We don't want to have to send you back to the hospital."

Raven let him carry her to the sofa, where he set her down and tucked a blanket around her. "Thank you," she said.

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "Welcome."

"Do you feel any better?" Beast Boy asked.

She squinted. "I won't if you keep jumping around like that. Makes it look like there's about seven of you," Raven groused.

"Oh. Sorry," Beast Boy said. His shoulders slumped.

Raven rolled her eyes. He looked like such a lost puppy when he made that face…probably because he was a puppy at the moment. "Come here," she finally said.

Beast Boy perked up instantly, popping back to his normal self. "Okay!" he said. He tossed his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Not that hard," she squeaked. "Ow…"

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered in her ear.

Raven's icy heart melted. He was the little brother she'd never had. Cautiously she patted his back. "And now will you let go of me?" she said.

"Oh! Sure!" Beast Boy said.

Starfire perched on the couch across from her, clasping her hands in pure delight. "This is a happy occasion!" she sighed.

Raven rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Don't you have things to do? You don't have to hover over me," she said.

"Rae, two words. Mood swings," Cyborg said. "Did you take your medication this morning?"

She slid under the blanket. "Maybe," she said.

"Rae."

"I don't like it, okay?" Raven snapped. "It makes me woozy."

"But it'll help you feel better," Cyborg reasoned. He got the bottle of pills, took out two, and poured a glass of water. "Open your mouth, Rae."

She obediently did and licked the pills out of his palm and into her mouth. He handed her the glass of water and helped her drink. "That better?" Cyborg asked.

Raven nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he grinned. "Now. You go to sleep."

"No," she said. "I'm fine now. Give me something to work on."

"Raven. You have a concussion, a broken arm, scrapes all over your body, and a sprained knee. You. Go. To. Sleep."

"Okay, okay, I give in," she sighed, turning gingerly on her side and pulling the blanket up to her chin. "I'll sleep."

"That's my girl," Cyborg said. "We'll keep quiet so you can sleep. Even Beast Boy."

"I'll be good!" Beast Boy protested, his voice squeaking.

Raven smiled hazily as she drifted off to sleep.

By the time she woke up, the sky was dark and the stars were beginning to come out. Raven stared at her surroundings in shock, not remembering why she was there. "Cyborg?" she whispered. "Cyborg, where are you?" She whimpered, pulling the blanket up to her nose. "Where is everybody?" The moon shifted from behind the clouds, making weird patterns on the floor. Raven yanked the blanket over her head.

Something cold and metallic touched her. She shrieked.

"Calm down, baby girl," Cyborg soothed. "I've been right here the whole time."

He tugged the blanket down so her wide eyes could peek out. "You have?" she repeated.

"The whole time," he nodded. "Are you hungry?" Raven nodded eagerly. Cyborg laughed. "I'll get something for you, then."

He crossed over the kitchen part of the great room and flicked on the lights. Raven relaxed as the room came into focus. She was still sleepy, and barely noticed when Cyborg came over with a bowl. "Can you use your left hand at all?" he asked.

Her mouth dropped open. "I hadn't even thought about it," she said. He handed her the spoon, but she couldn't even get a good grip on it.

Cyborg laughed. "I guess I'll have to feed you, then," he said.

"This is so degrading," Raven mumbled for the second time that day. But she let Cyborg feed her.

"You look like a baby bird," Cyborg smiled. "You're precious. Did you know that?"

Raven swallowed. "When people see me, 'precious' isn't exactly the first adjective that comes to mind," she said. She swallowed another mouthful. "Gothic, depressed, sarcastic, scary- but never precious." She yawned hugely.

"See? You were being precious again," Cyborg said. "Bedtime for you, Raven." He set the bowl and the spoon on the table. "Come on." Cyborg slid one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders.

"Cy," she ventured shyly.

"What, Rae?"

"Do I have to sleep in my own room tonight?" she asked.

He stopped. "Why, Rae?" he asked.

"Well…" she stammered. Finally she sighed. "I…I don't want to be alone."

Cyborg squeezed her shoulder. "I understand, Rae," he said. "How about you come sleep in my room?"

"Okay," she agreed, her voice shy.

One whole wall of Cyborg's room was lined with computers. His own bed wasn't really a bed at all, but there was a soft plush couch tucked into one corner. He set Raven down gently and pulled out several blankets to drape around her.

"Thank you, Cy," she said.

"Well," he said, his voice throaty, "do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"What did you think?" she smiled. She pushed herself up high enough to reach his lips. Cyborg kissed her, his heart pounding in joy. Then he pulled away and helped her lie down.

"Goodnight, baby girl," Cyborg said. "Sleep tight."

Raven nodded, yawning. Cyborg watched her as she settled into sleep. She was so beautiful.

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:**

FLUFF!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Cartoon Network, not me.

-

-

-

"Where is Raven?" Starfire squeaked. "I have searched for her everywhere, but she is nowhere to be found! She could have been kidnapped by Gordanians, or sucked into a zadock of darkness, or-"

"Relax, Star," Cyborg said. "She's sleeping. I just saw her."

"But she is not in her accustomed room!" Starfire wailed, her voice rising frantically in pitch.

"She slept in my room last night," Cyborg said easily.

Dead silence.

"You mean you and Raven…" Beast Boy stammered, turning pale. "Gross! Ew!" He ran around the room with his hands over his ears. "I'm too young for this! ACK!!"

"No, no, not like that," Cy hastened to amend. "She didn't want to be alone in that big scary room of hers, so I let her sleep in my room. Notice I only said room."

"Is she all right?" Robin asked.

"She's exhausted," Cyborg said. "Poor little thing just conked out last night. She didn't make a sound."

He thought back to earlier in the morning. His first thought had been of her. Raven was still fast asleep when he checked on her, her broken arm resting on her thin stomach. He managed to brush a kiss on her forehead without her waking.

"Um, hello?" Beast Boy said. "Space cadet much, Cyborg?"

"Sorry, I was just…just thinking," he blustered.

"Sure," Robin said, giving him a knowing glance that meant _You were thinking about a certain girl…_ Cyborg glared at him.

"Look," Robin said. "I don't mind you two…you know…becoming an item. As long as it doesn't mess up the dynamics of the team."

"I don't think it will," Cyborg said. "And really…I love her."

"Really?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm pretty sure," Cyborg said. "Yeah, I do." He smiled. "She's my girl now."

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:  
**Another story that originally was going to be longer, but I lost all my steam. Oh, well. It's still pretty cute, isn't it?

Well, I tried.


End file.
